When I Grow UP
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: Rachel and Santana use to be friends until high school and other things happened..when we heard Kurt's high pitched scream she added "but maybe we should follow just to make sure we have enough members to compete with" Pezberry


**When I grow up**

Santana and I had always been close ever since we were little girls, our parents had were good friends so we were practically raised together. When we were five we promised to always be there for one another and remain best friends forever, well thing didn't go quiet as we planned. High school tore us apart she was a cheerleader and I was a freak, when Mr. Schue formed New Directions I at least had friends and when Santana joined I was sure things would go back to how they use to be but I was mistaken. It wasn't until senior year that we became friends again.

"Rae I'm so sorry about everything I've put you through" Santana said sincerely one day after glee

"Why?" I asked simply, not missing the use of her old nickname for me

"I got lost in the glory of being a cheerio" she tried weekly

"And that's the only reason? You could have just ignore me instead of being so mean" I told her not believing that it was the only reason after all we could have hung out after school

"Sorry about all of the Rae I really am but if I tell you the rest of the story you won't want to even be friends with me" she explained and I could see the tears forming in her eyes

"Santì I'll always be there for you remember at sectionals sophomore year I believed you about the set list" I told her, easily slipping back to her old nickname

"I'm interested in girls" she blurted out

"Santì I know that, remember I sung 'I kissed a girl' with you" I was confused did she have memory loss?

"I'minlovewithyouRae" she spoke quickly

"What? Speak slower" I said only catching the last word

"I'm in love with you Rae, I have been for a while" she admitted shyly

"Oh is that why you left?" I asked my heart was beating fast

"Yes" she whispered

"You should have said something earlier Santì I have felt the same way" I admitted

"But you've been with Puck, Jesse and the great Giant" she refused to believe what she was hearing

"How many guys have you been with? More than that I'm sure" I retorted

"So will you be my girlfriend then?" she asked timidly

"Yeah I will Santì" I said smiling

That afternoon she came over with me, my fathers were glad to see her back around the house. They left us alone in the lounge room where we decided to watch some old home videos of us. We came across one of us singing and dancing to 'when I grow up' by the pussycat dolls.

"Oh my Streisand! You were so cute" I laughed as a six year old Santana in pigtail and blue overalls dance around

"So we you" she giggled looking at the younger version of myself in matching pink overalls and also in pigtails "You still are" she added which made me blush

"I have an idea! Let's reenact this song for glee club, the meaning behind it is still true. We can mute this video and have it playing in the background" I exclaimed

"Okay and that way everyone can know how close we once were" Santì said smiling

Thursday in glee we decided it time for everyone to know not only of our history but also of our new found relationship. We had both changed into our newer cooler version of our overalls and did our hair in the same pigtails.

"Mr. Schue Santì and I have something prepared for today's lesson" I said as Santì set up the TV

"Uh okay" he said looking just as confused as the rest of the club but things would be explained shortly. The confusion only deepened when the video started.

_**Santana & Rachel: **__Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do __anything__  
Anything at all for them to notice me_

_**Santana: **__But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
__**Rachel: **__You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
__**Santana & Rachel **__'Cause see when I was younger I would say __**– we danced around each other with a carefully planned choreography unlike the one the mini us were doing**_

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous

_**Rachel: **__I wanna be a star  
__**Santana: **__I wanna be in movies __**– I only wanted to ever be a Broadway star while **_**Santì **_**just wanted to be famous**__  
__**Santana & Rachel: **__When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
__**Santana: **__Be on TV  
__**Rachel: **__People know me  
__**Santana & Rachel: **__Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
__Number__one chick when I step out on the scene_

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

_**Rachel: **__They used to tell me I was silly  
__**Santana: **__Until I popped up on the TV  
__**Santana & Rachel: **__I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far __**– singing had brought us back together slowly**_

_When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
__**Rachel: **__I wanna be a star  
__**Santana: **__I wanna be in movies  
__**Santana & Rachel: **__When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
__**Santana: **__Be on TV  
__**Rachel: **__People know me  
__**Santana & Rachel: **__Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
__Number__one chick when I step out on the scene_

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

_**Rachel: **__I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
__**Santana: **__You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it_

_**Santana & Rachel: **__When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
__**Rachel: **__I wanna be a star  
__**Santana: **__I wanna be in movies  
__**Santana & Rachel: **__When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
__**Santana: **__Be on TV  
__**Rachel: **__People know me  
__**Santana & Rachel: **__Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
__Number__ one chick when I step out on the scene_

After everyone stopped clapping the questions started.

"You to know each other" Finn stated

"Are you too friends now?" Quinn asked

"No they're dating" both Brittany and Kurt said together "Twins!" They again exclaimed

"Okay guys Rae and I have known each other since forever and yes we are dating" Santì explained

"Wow Kurt and Brittany that's an amazing gaydar" I commented

"Pay up!" They declared holding their hands out for money

"You guys bet on us?" I asked

"Yep" everyone including Mr. Schue had given them money "Now excuse us we have to go get our money from Coach Beiste and Sue" they called as they were leaving the room

"Well I guess you can all go home since those two have already left" Mr. Schue dismissed us

"Wait but we need to practice" I yelled as everyone exited the choir room

"Rae you don't need the practice" she said before pulling me in for a kiss

"Pezberry forever!" I heard Kurt yell as he ran past the room followed closely by Brittany and a very angry Sue

"Should we help?" I asked Santì once we broke apart

"Nah they can handle themselves" she chuckled but when we heard Kurt's high pitched scream she added "but maybe we should follow just to make sure we have enough members to compete with"

**AN: Thoughts?**


End file.
